Kid Wonder
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Giving two teenage boys 3 hours, 12 cups of coffee and a camera definately isn't a good idea. Slight KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Zac was rapping Eminem and I told him to stop because he can't rap some Eminem songs (this was one of his bad songs). Zac didn't stop. So I started singing, "Now That We're Men" from the Spongebob Squarepants movie. He joined in. When Dad came downstairs, he saw all three of his children with mustaches on their fingers marching and singing a stupid song. Needless to say, he was not proud. He joined in too (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the characters. **

**Kid Wonder**

Dick and Wally both shamefully bowed their heads, their faces as red as the lightning bolt on the eldest's chest.

"Would you like to explain _this _to me?" Batman asked in a surprisingly calm tone, gesturing to the YouTube video up on the screen.

Scared blue eyes met emerald, but neither dared to look up at the menacing hero in front of them.

"We uh… we were bored," Dick mumbled, setting a hand to his opposite elbow.

Batman nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"I can see that. This is a step-up from your usual boredom. Kid Flash, I have a feeling that you're to blame?" he accused, turning to the ginger, folding his arms over his chest in disapproval.

Wally set a hand to his neck, laughing nervously.

"Heh… um… y-yes sir," he nodded curtly, continuing to stare at his yellow boots.

Batman hummed lightly, taking it all in for a moment.

"I see. And what… _inspired _you to do this?" he asked with false curiosity.

Both teens exchanged glances again, silently exchanging thoughts as they did so.

"We were…" Dick began, turning his eyes to the left corner, studying a floor tile with a faint crack in it.

"Spongebob movie…" Wally murmured.

"Six cups of coffee," Dick added softly.

"Alone…" Wally continued.

"With a camera…." Dick finished.

Batman blinked for a moment, looking from kid-to-kid.

"So you created a YouTube channel with almost one hundred videos in three hours," he said it more as a statement although it should've been a question.

Both boys nodded slowly.

"I blame the caffeine," Dick said under his breath.

"Fame is fleeting," Wally shrugged, dropping his arm to his side.

The Dark Knight shook his head shamefully.

"Then tell me… who came up with the name 'Kid Wonder'?"

Dick and Wally grinned to themselves.

"I wanted Boy Flash, but Robby boy over here said it was stupid," Wally commented.

Batman glared at him.

"You guys think this is funny? You _defiled _your good names, and for what purpose?" he scolded them both.

Dick stepped forward ever so slightly.

"Not to… sound rude Batman… but we never really had good names to start with. We barely have names. Wekind of _just _became heroes… and since you guys have only let us out on a couple _good _missions, the world doesn't really have anything to call us," he pointed out, glancing back at Wally for approval.

The ginger offered a ghost of a smile and a slight nod. Batman didn't approve.

"The world knew you from the moment you donned that mask," he reminded his ex-sidekick with a glare and a frown of disapprovement. "As for Kid Flash, he was sidekick to the Flash and he's probably just as well known."

Dick scurried back so he was slightly standing beside his best friend, hiding half of his face behind the spandex-covered shoulder. He set a hand to Wally's arm to keep the ginger from moving and revealing his hiding space. Wally glanced down at his hand before turning his eyes back to Batman.

"We're still kids," Wally stood up for the two of them, "We're _supposed _to be stupid and immature. That's basically how you describe kids."

Batman shook his head.

"You aren't _kids_. You're _heroes_. You're out of the playroom. _Get used to it_," he said in his regular menacing gravelly voice. "Besides, even kids wouldn't do half of the stuff that you two did."

Dick screwed his eyes up, tightening his hold on Wally's arm.

"We weren't _that _bad-," Wally began.

Batman silenced him with a look. Wally averted his eyes nervously.

"You don't think _this _is bad?"

He clicked play on the video he had up on the screen.

**This will be a short series of all the stupid crap KF and Rob did. In here, I guess they're more friends than humping-buddies but… XD Review? The video will be up in maybe 2-3 hours? *shrug* And no, this isn't a real channel. **

**-F.J. **


	2. Now That We're Men

**Warning… may scar you for life. Or not. Who cares? This gave me an excuse to watch a Spongebob Squarepants video again! I guess I'll take requests? I did rate it K+ but I could always change the rating… and Romance is one of the genres… *hint, hint* The song is "Now That We're Men" from the Spongebob Squarepants. _This is dedicated to Zachary Cole, my darling little brother. _**

**Now That We're Men**

Snickers and giggles sounded from behind the camera screen before anyone actually stepped out. Then, the two and only Robin and Kid Flash stepped into view, giggling and grinning to themselves.

"Hey, it's Robin," Dick introduced himself with a wave.

"And Kid Flash," Wally followed his lead, waving with his thumb, index and middle finger.

They both hopped off screen again, still giggling excitedly as they did so. Suddenly, catchy music started to play and they both came back on screen, wearing top hats and fake curlicue mustaches from El Maguey's. They raised their elbows and started to march in place, holding stupid grins over their lips as they did so. Then they began to march oddly around inside the cameras view, keeping the strange pose.

"Now that we're men!" they suddenly sang together.

"We can do anything!" Dick sang, jumping so he balanced on only an arm, holding his hat with his free hand, bending his legs behind him and hovering for a moment before he hopped back to his feet and put his hat back on.

"Now that we're men!"

"We are invincible!" Wally literally ran up the wall and kicked off at the last moment, back-flipping through the air, catching his hat before he landed.

"Now that we're men!" they had to stop for a moment because they were giggling so hard.

If there was ever a definition for sugar high, it'd be them right there. They straightened up though and grabbed pool noodles from nowhere, beginning to spar with them.

"We'll go to Shell City; we'll get the crown, save the town and Mr. Krabs!"

Dick managed to trip Wally's feet out from under him and he held his hands up in victory before tossing the pool noodle aside. Both top hats had been lost in the short lived battle, but the mustaches held strong, as did their grins.

"Now that we're men, we have facial hair," both boys stroked their fake mustaches.

They looked at each other at the wrong moment, seeing the awkward poses and laughed at each other. Dick crinkled his nose in the cute way he did when he found something funny. Wally teasingly tapped it before they continued on.

"Now that we're men!"

Wally hopped to his feet, putting his hands to his hips and grinning proudly. He did a quick hip thrust, causing Dick to double over in laughter, hugging his painful insides.

"I changed my underwear!" Wally hysterically laughed at the last word, slouching over and hugging his stomach too.

"Now that we're men," Dick had to gasp it out alone, in-between each little giggle.

He grabbed the pool noodle again and whacked Wally in the back with it, causing him to topple. Wally must've grabbed Dick by the ankle and tugged because suddenly the Boy Wonder slipped, flailing his arms in surprise.

"We have a manly flair!" Wally cried from the floor, both guys off screen.

"We've got the stuff," he got to his feet, holding his hand out to where Dick was presumed to be laying.

"We're tough enough!" Dick sang as he was pulled back on screen.

Both of their mustaches were lopsided but neither seemed to care either way. They suddenly thrust their fists into the air, grinning proudly at their 'achievement'.

"To save the day!" they united yet again.

Right then, the laughter just became too much.

"T-Turn the camera off," Wally pulled off the mustache before eerily sinking out of camera view.

Dick stumbled forward, the camera getting closer and closer to his giggling face, blindly reaching for the camera. Before it shut off, Wally popped up and let out a roar that was probably supposed to be scary. Then the screen went black.

XxXxX

Dick sank to the floor, hiding his red face in his knees. Wally was doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"What was that?" Batman demanded to know.

"A sugar high?" the ginger offered, struggling to collect his voice amidst the laughter.

Dick reached up and grabbed Wally's hand, tugging him down to the floor beside him before he wrapped that arm back around his knees. Wally shrugged, extending his legs and crossing his ankles, putting his hands behind him to hold him up, scooting closer to the ebony.

"Sorry," Dick mumbled to his mentor from his jeans, his face on fire.

He'd need more than a fire extinguisher to put it out though. They'd need the coast guard or a whole army of water-benders. Or both. Wally weakly nudged Dick.

"Don't apologize," he whispered before speaking up to Batman, "That was a song from the Spongebob Squarepants movie, 37 seconds of it."

"The top hats? Mustaches?"

"Adds to the manly appeal of it all," Wally winked at Dick, causing the small ebony to blush harder.

Batman rolled his eyes, mumbling something about 'pathetic wastes of flesh' under his breath. Wally heard. His eyes narrowed. Batman didn't approve of that? Well then, they might as well make him ashamed of the whole child population.

"That isn't even the best," he smirked, catching Dick's suspicious gaze. "Try the one five below it."

Dick's eyes curiously glanced up at the screen before widening when they saw what it was. Before he could give off a warning, Batman clicked it.

**Weak. Very weak. Oh well. I think top hats are sexy, especially on Brendon Urie… (: BTW, Patrick Star is mine bitches! I married him~ Too bad for Sammy and Chris… *shrug* Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
